hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoot McMahon
Shoot McMahon (シュート＝マクマホン, Shūto Makumahon) is a UMA Hunter, Knuckle's partner, and the second disciple of Morel. Personality Shoot has an incredibly timid personality and is often afraid of taking advantage of opportune times to attack his enemy. When the fight begins with Youpi, he becomes inspired by Gon and is able to fully unleash his power, overcoming his timidness and injuries. Plot Chimera Ant arc Along with Knuckle, Shoot is chosen as a member of the Chimera Ants extermination team, and specifically with the task of fighting the third Chimera Ant royal guard Menthuthuyoupi. During the first stage of the assault on the palace of East Gorteau he immediately see Youpi and encouraged by Gon started to fight with him alone while Knuckle, invisible thanks to Meleoron's ability, used his ability on him. Unfortunately Youpi proves to be too much for him and after receiving several injuries during the battle Shoot collapses and was left at the edge of death. After this he´s left on the ground by Knuckle (who promised to avenge him) and later he disappear mysteriously. This is an action than Knuckle is unable to comprehend as he shouldn't be able to move from his injuries, but then thinking that it was something planned by Youpi he attacks him enraged. Later it's revealed that it was Knov who took Shoot to one of his Nen dimension rooms to get him medical attention. Abilities & Powers Shoot has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to confront enemies much stronger than him like Killua and Youpi, prompting one to surrender and managing to put the other on his defensive, although suffering near fatal wounds. However, he has very low confidence in his abilities, which results in him being often regarded as a coward. Nevertheless, he is capable of unbreakable determination and adamantine will, as he kept battling the Chimera Ant guard despite his injuries were rapidly causing his death. His fighting style is a mixture of martial arts and Nen and does not seem to be hindered by his missing one arm. He is also good at choosing the most suited strategy basing on his opponent's equipment, raw strength and specific abilities. Like many other pro Hunters, he has a big deal of fighting experience. Shoot managed to seal Kaito's controlled body, although he may have received help from Knuckle and Morel. Enhanced speed and reactions: Shoot can both attack and defend quickly, as displayed in his fight against Killua, where he heard the cracking of electricity and escaped before the assassin could launch his technique. HIs floating hands can move very swiftly, enough for him to dodge most of Yupi's six sharp tentacles for a prolonged period of time while riding on one. Immense pain resistance: Shoot fought with Yupi despite suffering wounds on his whole body and never let out any groan of pain, nor did he faint until some minutes after their confrontation ended. Proficient in hand-to-hand combat: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Shoot is adept at close quarter combat, as showcased in his fight against Killua, although he hit with his own body - using a palm strike - only once, while his hook was avoided at the last second. Nen Shoot is a Manipulator, specialized on manipulating a floating cage and three Nen hands that he uses to deal fast blows, exploiting the foe's blind spots or weak points created by his Hotel Rafflesia. Their main aim is to hit the target, even if they do not inflict much damage, so that parts of his body can be sealed off. Nonetheless, they can be thrown with enough power to knock grown man several meters away from their position. Shoot is also skilled in Zetsu, as he had been stalking Gon and Killua for almost one moth without them noticing his presence. He himself stated this is a prerequisite to be a UMA Hunter. Trivia *Shoot's name is derivative from a commonly thrown baseball pitch in Japan known as the shootball; Knuckle, Palm, and Gyro are all similarly named. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Male characters Category:Beast Hunters